fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Fish Hooks episodes/Production order
The following is a complete episode list in production order for the television show, Fish Hooks. Season 1: 2010-2011 |production=101a |summary=It's the school's picture day and Bea, Milo and Oscar try to make their picture the best. While Oscar's photo turns out bad with the flash reflecting off his braces and Milo's turning out a little weird, Bea tries to make it perfect. When the photo is taken and Bea does not appreciate it, she and Milo infiltrate Clamantha's yearbook office while Oscar takes Clamantha on a date in order to keep her away from the yearbook office. |guestvoice=John Caparulo as Photographer }} |production=101b |summary=When Milo, wearing his special "Water Suit," ventures outside the tank alone, Bea and Oscar must risk everything to save him, and all three end up stranded in the pet store to face the wrath of Wilford, the store cat. Now, Milo has to put his selfishness aside to save his friends. |guestvoice=John Caparulo as FinEx Delivery }} |production=102a |summary=Bea has a girl sleepover party and Milo and Oscar feel left out so they attend the party as Milovia and Oscarlinabeth. Shellsea and Bea let them in but they aren't fooled by their disguises so they make them prove that they are girls. }} |production=102b |summary=In order to avoid being the next victims of school bully Jocktopus, Bea and Milo decide to give him a birthday present, but end up accidentally giving away Oscar. Jocktopus uses Oscar to make his bullying job easier, and sets his sights on Bea and Milo. |guestvoice=Maile Flanagan as Sunny }} |production=103a |summary=Oscar creates a fake girlfriend, Doris Flores Gorgeous (played by Tiffany Thornton), when he thinks everyone else at Freshwater High is dating, but things go wrong when Bea and Milo want to visit her in Fish Niagara Falls, forcing Oscar to see just how far he's willing to go with his lie. |guestvoice=Tiffany Thornton as Doris Flores Gorgeous }} |production=103b |summary=Milo's fame-seeking attempt to make the school football team lands him a position as water boy. When the team plays an away game at the gecko tank, Milo realizes the importance of his role and rushes to the game before the team dries up and has to forfeit. |guestvoice=Chelsea Staub as Stephanie }} |production=104b |summary=Bea decides to grow up and get a job working for Fish Flakes, Inc., but realizes she misses her old carefree life. Meanwhile, Oscar and Milo get mistaken for her children at her office and get sent to daycare with a bunch of baby fish. |guestvoice=Lauren Tom as Barb }} |production=104a |summary=Feeling that Oscar does not want to hang out with him, Milo gets a dog to keep him company. Oscar takes care of the dog while Milo is out, but the dog suddenly goes missing and Oscar recruits Bea to help him find it. }} |production=105a |summary=Bea and Oscar help Milo study for his final exam so he doesn't get held back a grade like their old friend Kevin. Bea tries to help by doing a play which doesn't help. So, due to that failure, Oscar, Albert Glass and Jumbo Shrimp try to help in a nerdy game but again fail. Soon Bea and Oscar figure out that the only way for him to learn is to put him through dangerous stunts. |guestvoice=Jason Earles as Kevin }} |production=105b |summary=Milo and Bea try to get Oscar laughing, and Milo tells him he should just pretend. But then Oscar gets obsessed with pretend laughing and accidentally laughs at Jocktopus, who decides to beat him up. |guestvoice=Roger Craig Smith as Pass }} |production=106a |summary=Bea, not wanting her parents to embarrass her, decides to make a fake dance for Milo, Oscar, and Clamantha to distract them with, while she goes to the real dance to be crowned queen of the dance. |guestvoice=Derek Evanick as Student Council }} |production=106b |summary=Milo suspects that Mr. Baldwin is actually a super hero named Captain Aquarium in his disguise. Oscar believes him because of his reasoning. Bea also tags along because she needs an interesting story for her journalism class project that is due on Monday. |guestvoice=Kevin McDonald as Dr. Frog }} |production=107a |summary=Milo finds a Siamese fighting fish, and uses his skills to intimidate Jocktopus and stop him from bullying everyone at school. But with the ninja at his side, Milo becomes hungry with power and eventually turns into the bullier and traps everyone in fish bowls like a pound for fish. |guestvoice=Richard Horvitz as Ninja Fish }} |production=107b |summary=Oscar tries to find a new roommate when he notices that Milo is impossible to live with. Milo ends up with Wolf Fishes and Oscar ends up with Principal Stickler, which does not go out well. |guestvoice=Greg Cipes as Steve Jackson }} |production=109a |summary=Everyone at school likes Bea, except for Albert Glass. So, Bea decides to get Milo and Oscar to help her get on Albert’s good side. Also, the Swirlies are in town and everyone is trying to get tickets to the Swirlies. |guestvoice= }} |production=109b |summary=Milo fakes having a disease called Dropsy when he sees Albert Glass, who also has the fish illness gets special attention and treatment. However, Milo learns he will be sent away so he doesn't infect anyone. |guestvoice= }} |production=110a |summary=Milo joins Bea in her new exercise class, and turns out to be the weakest fish in the class, so he gets help from Jumbo Shrimp to get Bigger and Stronger. |guestvoice= }} |production=110b |summary=Oscar joins the group of goth fish and changes his name to Bubblethorn. |guestvoice= }} |production=111a |summary= The boys face off against the girls for best float. |guestvoice= }} |production=111b |summary= Oscar, Milo, and Bea decide to go to a Brandon Bubbler concert and when Milo doesn't have enough money he takes a loan from Randy Pincherson. Now he needs to pay him off before getting the "Big Pinch". |guestvoice= }} |production=112a |summary=After Mr. Mussels gives an inspiring speech about going after your dreams, Milo ends up finding his dream in an actual dream … he wants to fly across the pet store! Bea and Oscar are certain that this is just a Milo moment, but realize he’s serious after Milo decides to trap a bird (played by George Takei) to fly on. |guestvoice= }} |production=112b |summary= When Earth Day comes along, Oscar tries to persuade Milo to recycle. |guestvoice= }} |production=112 |summary=Oscar discovers his collage dreams and aspirations are put in jeopardy because of his lack in extracurriculer activities, so Bea and Milo try to find Oscar the perfect club, and find Clamantha fighting with her arch-nemesis, Clamanda, and Milo, Oscar, and Bea's friends join Clamantha's cheerleaders team after her team gets brought by humans, but Bea turns out to be in Jumbo Shrimp and Albert Glass' map club so she is unable to help out the team. The List of Polish Fish Hooks' episodes in production order. |guestvoice= }} |production=113a |summary=When Clamantha’s crush on Oscar begins to overwhelm him, he thinks his problems are solved when she develops a crush on his laptop, mistaking it for a fellow clam. When the battery starts to die, Clamantha is upset that her new boyfriend is ignoring her and Oscar must find a way to make things right. |guestvoice= }} |production=113b |summary= Milo decides to go peopleing (to impress Chief) and ends up in Bud's pocket while Oscar, Bea, and Chief try to rescue him before it's too late. |guestvoice= }} |production=114a |summary=When Milo and Pamela Hamster do a video chat, Pamela decides to visit Milo. So Milo drains all the tanks and gets everyone else to go to a party called "Cinco de Milo" and almost gets arrested for draining of the tanks and the failure to throw an awesome party. |guestvoice= }} |production=114b |summary= After Milo sees a scary movie, he is convinced that the whole school is infected with brain-eating parasites. |guestvoice= }} |production=116a |summary=Oscar takes his driving test, but things get wild when his driving instructors turn out to be Mr. Mussels and Coach Salmons. |guestvoice= }} |production=116b |summary=Milo comes up with a great idea: fridge hats. But when Randy Pincherson mysteriously starts selling fridge hats and claiming he came up with the idea, Milo and the others must figure out how Randy knew the idea and how to expose him. |guestvoice= }} |production=117a |summary= |guestvoice= }} |production=117b |summary=Milo and Oscar dress as the school's mascot, but when the fame-happy Milo exposes them, not only does he embaress his shy brother, but players from a rival school kidnap Oscar to destroy Freshwater High's moral for the championship. |guestvoice= }} |production=118a |summary=Oscar bores everyone in Freshwater High School with his morning announcements, so Bea helps make the show more entertaining, but after Oscar realizes that she starts making the morning announcements not about school and decides to quit, but doesn't get his chance to announce the cafeteria being closed for repairs. |guestvoice= }} |production=118b |summary=Randy Pincherson steals Bea's diary and blackmails her to go on a date with him. In order to get her diary back, she goes on a date with Randy. Milo and Oscar steal Randy's diary. |guestvoice= }} |production=119a |summary= |guestvoice= }} |production=119b |summary= |guestvoice= }} References Category:Episodes